Myotismon
Name: Myotismon Race: Digimon/vampire Group: Allies Likes: Anything that's really from Disney Dislikes: Anything that is NOT really from Disney Biggest strength: His love for his friends and family Biggest weakness: He sometimes just has to give in to his vampire nature Occupation: Angel of Darkness, savior of the Multi-Universe Quote: "Blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it." Youtube portrayer: sonofjafarreturns Voiced by: Richard Epcar Myotismon was once a human boy named Riley and was the lover of Angewomon when she was a child and was known as Christine. Sadly for her, he took a liking to Xion and later to Sailor Moon. But when Sailor Moon left him, he grew incredibly angry. Unfortunately, Megatron saw this and sent the Phantom to possess Riley and transform him into a hypnotically beautiful but very dangerous vampire. For a while, things were fine. Myotismon adopted Tails and married Xion, and things were great for a time. But then, the Phantom was forced to turn Myotismon against his people and turn him into a loose cannon! Myotismon was freed from the Phantom with help from Angewomon and her family, and turned into Angemon by Primus. This didn't go over well with Dracula, who was, in fact, turned into a vampire by Myotismon. When Aku attacked the Cartoon Network world, Dracula was able to ambush Angemon and bite him. Angewomon, Sailor Moon and Dr. McCoy tried to save Angemon, but they were too late. However, despite the fact that he has regained his vampire form, Myotismon is not about to turn on those who have cared for and accepted him. Anyone who cares about Disney, he says, is an ally and friend of his. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron _________________ In this story, Myotismon gave Darth Menslady her final lessons in villainy. He also fell in love with her, and later married her. He is portrayed on Youtube by UltimateFVGMUploader. Powers ______________ '''Grisly Wing - '''summons a large swarm of bats to attack the enemy '''Crimson Lightning - '''summons bolts of red lightning that can not only damage enemies, but ensnare them as well. '''Nightmare Claw - '''summons a huge, black, ghoulish apparition that does strong damage to and can paralyze an enemy '''Nightmare Claw Supreme - '''a stronger version of Nightmare Claw that summons a huge, black, ghoulish apparition and a large swarm of bats. It does twice as much damage to an opponent '''Blinding Darkness - '''summons a pitch black wave in the form of a huge dragon that surrounds enemies, does damage and cuts off vision '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney myotismon angry.JPG|NOW I'm angry! myotismon about to eat.JPG|I vant to suck your blood! myotismon awakens.JPG|Myotismon awakens! myotismon block energy.JPG|Can't touch me! myotismon block fire.JPG myotismon block missiles.JPG|STOP! Myo time! myotismon can't touch this.PNG myotismon close up.JPG myotismon confident.JPG|What's the worst that could happen? myotismon cool cape.JPG myotismon crafty.PNG myotismon crap there goes dinner.PNG|Huh? myotismon crimson lightning.JPG|CRIMSON LIGHTNING! myotismon cute but dangerous.JPG myotismon defend.JPG myotismon down.JPG|Ouch! That HURT! myotismon earnest.PNG myotismon eyes closeup.JPG|Look deeply into my eyes... myotismon feed my darlings.JPG myotismon gimme a hug.JPG|GIMME A HUG! myotismon gleeful.JPG myotismon go ahead and hit me.JPG myotismon gotcha.JPG myotismon grisly wing.JPG|GRISLY WING! myotismon hates bright light.JPG|Hey! Who turned on the lights?! myotismon hmm.JPG myotismon how interesting.JPG myotismon huh.JPG|What the...?! myotismon hurt.JPG|OW!...not cool, man! myotismon i win.PNG myotismon i'm smarter.PNG|I'm so awesome, I scare myself! myotismon impatient.JPG myotismon injured.JPG|OW! WHAT THE CRAP?! myotismon is really angry.JPG|THAT'S it! IT'S ON now! myotismon is ticked.JPG|You're really getting on my nerves! myotismon just ate.JPG|Mmmm...O positive...my favorite! myotismon lives.PNG myotismon not happy.JPG|Don't make me hurt you! myotismon not impressed.JPG|I am NOT impressed! myotismon oh well.PNG myotismon open the gate to my destiny.JPG|CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?! myotismon PAWNCH.JPG|FALCON PAWNCH! myotismon ready.JPG myotismon ready attack.JPG myotismon ready myo pawnch.JPG myotismon ready nightmare claw.JPG|Chicks dig the cape. myotismon ready to attack.JPG myotismon rises.PNG myotismon sad.JPG|You've broken my non-beating heart... myotismon scary.JPG|...now I'LL break YOU! myotismon serious.JPG myotismon slight full view.JPG myotismon sly.JPG|You'll have to do better than that! myotismon steamed.PNG myotismon still not hurt.JPG myotismon successful defense.JPG myotismon under pressure.JPG myotismon unleash psychic energies.JPG|I see you! myotismon victory is mine!.JPG|I'm so cool! myotismon wants a hug.JPG myotismon WHAT THE.JPG|WHAT THE HECK?!? myotismon who dares.JPG myotismon who did it.JPG|Who left a banana peel laying around here?! myotismon YEOUCH.JPG|OH, CRAP!!! myotismon you missed.JPG|Nyaaaaah! Ya missed me! myotismon determined.JPG|I WON'T be defeated! myotismon OH CRAP.JPG|OH, SH*T! Category:Characters Category:Chosen ones Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Immortals Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sexy characters Category:The Undead Category:Father of Hero Category:Magic Users Category:Villainous Friend Category:The Dreaded Category:Non Humans Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Royalty Category:Elementals Category:Court of Demons Category:Team villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Dark Lords Category:Scary Characters Category:Likable villains Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Digimon Category:Demon Category:Teleporters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Son of Villain Category:Flyers Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Blondes Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Myotismon and Xion